I Will
by The-Music-of-hands
Summary: He did not want anything that had anything to do with Valentine’s Day or anything on the topic of romance, friendship, or otherwise close or affable relationships. So why again was he standing here, ready to give her something she probably hated?


Disclaimer: I don't own The Promise by New Found glory, nor do I own Harvest Moon or Stephen King.

_A/N_

_Well, it's time for a cheesey romantic short, just in time for Valentines Day. (In which I hate with a burning passion) I tried to use an unlikely character pairing, but...I really don't know if it's so unlikely. I just thought, hey, they make a good couple, and thus, I am using them as my puppets. It's just a little something to pass the time, and as I try to pass the traffic blocking my inspiration. The song is by New Found Glory, and the song is called "The Promise". It's a good song, I recomend it. Goodbye for now,_

_the-music-of-hands_

**I Will**

_"I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say.__I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be.__But if you wait around a w__hile, I'll make you fall for me, __I promise, I promise you I will..."_

He was stiff as a rod, and at the same time, every muscle, every tendon in his body shook, his stomach flipping as he leaned up against the wall about to collapse. This wasn't hard; this was easy, the easiest. All he had to do was talk to her, make her take the present that he had taken the time to make just for her, and then say his silly, spineless little speech thingy and book it fast. Maybe he could make it to the base of the mountain before she found him, questioning his stupid motives, questioning why he did that for her. God, were all women that dense?

Were they all stupid little work obsessed, curvy, short haired, stubborn, skinny—not to mention they smelled good all of the time—girls? Nope, just her, just that stubborn little workaholic that lived in a claustrophobic cottage that didn't even manage as a small henhouse. She said it was the perfect size for her work and study, he said she was ridiculous for wanting to live in—practically—a cave. They both always fought every time he or she suggested a meeting or lunch, or just maybe a small walk down the salty smelling beach. They were constantly at each other's throats and yet, they always wanted to hang out on their spare time.

She plainly voiced her opinions on how detestable he could manage to be, and he practically screamed to the whole world how annoying and nitpicky she was. They were made for each other, or they were made to be enemies/friends for what seemed to be three years of eternity. So, practically in his mind he really didn't want to think that the main reason his bones were rapidly dissolving in his socket, or his muscles were stretching out like limp rubber bands, was because of her. No, he had to have been eating something that just wasn't healthy, or maybe he wasn't exercising enough. His denial was incredulously stupidly made up, as it was naturally the girl that made the silly boy's knee's go splat. He was not made to woo, definitely not made to kiss, or date… Anything that had anything to do with Valentine's Day or anything on the topic of romance, friendship, or otherwise close or affable relationships. So why again was he standing here, with a half clean shirt, hair actually brushed, and his voice prepped, ready to make a silly stupid speech and give her something she probably hated?

He liked her, but, of course as everyone knew, that was a lie, totally a lie, he hated her with a passion, that's exactly why he was standing there, stomach liquefying in desperate terror. Denial… His aura practically screamed it in his stiff form, nervous chuckle, and continuous tugging of the collar.

He should definitely get the whole stupid thing over with; he would walk home, depressed and holding a cold bag of frozen veggies on one of his two very black eyes. She really didn't like gifts; in fact, she was even colder than him when it came to presents. At least he accepted cake, god, who couldn't? She couldn't apparently… He knocked once, he knocked twice, and the door flew open as she stood there in slippers and pajamas, a Stephen King novel in one hand, a bowl of what looked like to be cheerios in the other, the spoon sinking into the soggy cereal, murky milk seeping over it.

"What do you want?"

He drew back, as if she could even think about hitting him in her position. His arms shaking as he almost just walked away. "I… God, stop being such a stupid stubborn pig, can't you at least accept one freaking stupid gift."

"Excuse me? You're calling me a pig? Look at the person who eats every single freaking piece of cake without even offering a simple single freaking piece to me… You are the pig, not me."

"You said you didn't want it!"

"I DIDN'T SAY I DIDN'T WANT IT!!"

He pulled an apple out of his coat pocket, the only apple that was deep red and crunchy just like how she liked it. He threw it at her, and then, started to walk away. Three steps later and the spoon that had been submerged in her breakfast was now hooked in his shirt, the cheerios accompanying his eyesight.

"What did you do that for?!"

She smugly took a bite out of the apple, a spray of juice flying from the space between her lips. She gave a toss of her red hair and chuckled slightly, wiping a spot of milk off her olive green tank top. "You threw an apple at me. Man, what a crappy gift for a girl…"

He looked at the ground, eyes blinking back obvious tears, what was he turning into, a sob story? He wiped his eyes with one hand, forgetting all that he was going to say before he threw the apple at her face. "I'm sorry for even thinking about it, next time I'll be a pig and eat it myself."

She grinned, and walked over to pat his back in a painful swat. Don't worry about the stupid apple, it tastes like crap anyway."

She took another bite as she helped him up, his face clearly one between confusion and happiness. Mumbling with her mouth full, she absentmindedly wiped a soggy cheerio from his nose. "I love it. It's the best crappiest, most stupid present I've ever gotten."

He just looked at her."Okay…"

She hit him on the head a smile still obnoxiously pasted on her face."That means I like it stupid." She frowned and then lit up as if brightened by a light bulb above her head. "Hey! Next time you find another one of these really red apples, can I have it?"

He smiled, the first in a week, and wiped his face off, tugging on his collar."You can have it, if I don't eat it first. You know I'm such an obstinate pig."

Grabbing his hand, she held the apple in her other, chewing noisily while she flipped her bright red hair back. "You promise?"

He mock groaned."Yes."

"Jamie?"

"Yeah…?"

She looked at him almost hopefully, and then Jamie was Jell-O in her hand. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure, why not. Hey…uh, Nami?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna eat lunch with me?"

"Sure, why not..."

_"I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say_

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. __And __if I had to walk the world, to__ make you fall for me __I pr__omise you, I promise you I will"_


End file.
